


The Simple Things

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh the thing George Luz does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Things

Doc said that he has pneumonia, been sick for a few days. One of my best friends and he didn't even tell me he was sick. He could have gotten himself killed, or worse. 

It wasn't that he didn't trust me, it was that he didn't want to leave his men while Dike was off galavanting god knows where.

So Carwood never said a thing about the coughs or shivers he had got in his foxhole. Or the fact that he looked pale, paler than the rest of us. 

I had just commanded he sit his ass down on the goddamned couch and rest, but no, he needed to read some reports too. Ontop of that he had the boys trapesing in and out of the safe house, making his illness worsen with every boot heavy step. Not to mention him giving out orders and trying to get information from everybody. 

That is, until the infamous Spiers showed up. Thank god for grizzly LCol's being friends with their 1stLt's or else Carwood wouldn't be headed to a nice clean bed with dragging feet and me helping him. 

The things I do for my friends.

Although the reassuring squeeze and a 'thank Luz' from Lip is good because he's dead weight when I usur him to the small bed and tuck him in. I gave him a kiss to the forehead and a little smile before reporting back to my superiors. 

Oh yes the things I do. 


End file.
